


Advanced Game Night At Beacon Academy

by Kiiratam



Series: Game Nights at Beacon Academy & Beyond [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Team RWBY have their second session of Fortresses & Froghemoths.Starring Ruby as the Fortress Master, Weiss as the Neo-Grognard, Blake as the Role-player, and Yang as the Power-gamer.Guest starring Jaune as the Fortress Master's Minion, and Pyrrha as a mysterious new NPC!Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Advanced Game Night At Beacon Academy

Ruby finished arranging the last of her dice on the table with a metallic clink. She looked over her Fortress Master's screen, narrowing her eyes at her team-mates. Her players. Her confusion of power-gamers, role-players, neo-grognards, bemused onlookers, and Jaune. Her latest victims.

  
"Alright, everyone. Sound off. Anti-clockwise!"

  
Blake squinted at her. "Don't you mean counter-clockwise?"

  
"Well, yeah, but my way is more fun. Plus, if you scream 'anti-clockwise' as a direction in battle, whoever you're fighting is going to need a second to figure it out." Ruby slammed her fist on the table, disrupting her dice formation. "Then you strike!"

  
Jaune piped up. "Won't it confuse your team, too?"

  
Rolling her eyes, Ruby said, "Not if they know you're going to say it! And now they know!" She gestured at the rest of team RWBY, around the table. "I told everyone, this is a team-building exercise!"

  
Yang chimed in. "And you want to get revenge on our characters."

  
"And I want to get revenge on your characters! Your lucky, lucky characters." Ruby avoided looking at Pyrrha. She knew that Pyrrha had been using her Semblance of polarity to nudge the metal dice everyone but Yang was using. But Ruby didn't really mind. She trusted Pyrrha to make things dramatic. And to not interfere all the time, because she tried to keep her Semblance a secret.

  
More to the point, Ruby _was_ running Fortresses & Froghemoths as a team-building exercise. Having Pyrrha kept Ruby on her toes. She'd come up with a whole list of ways to work around her Semblance if she actually wanted a random result. Which was good practice for coming up with contingency plans, dealing with unforseen variables - all leader-y things that Ruby knew she needed to practice.

  
"Anti-clockwise! Sound off!"

  
Weiss sat primly upright in her comfy chair. She'd gone shopping since their first session, and had her own little side-table with her own copy of the rulebook, a dice-rolling surface (and heavy metal dice, blued steel with frosty decorations), and space for her coffee cup. "Whitley Eis, Aeldauphin." She set a blue-and-white painted miniature down on the table.

  
"That's beautiful!" On Weiss' right, Pyrrha leaned forward in her own chair, looking at it.

  
"Would you believe there's a whole industry around making those little things? They were more than happy to make it custom for me."

  
Yang scoffed. "If you're not raiding the other boardgames in the house for figures, are you really even playing F&F?"

  
Pyrrha looked up. "Like using Grimm figures from _Conquest of Remnant_?"

  
Jaune nodded. "Or the farmers from _Compost King_."

  
"Oooh, or those jerk pink cubes from _Sugar Rush Race_!" Ruby added.

  
Weiss turned to look at her team leader. "Excuse me?"

  
"The pink ones! Yang used them as gelatinous cubes with a siren song." Ruby shook her head sadly. "Poor Sweet-Toothimus the First through Twenty-Third. You are remembered. Anyway. Pyrrha?"

  
"I'm... not playing? I just like to watch?"

  
Yang laughed. "Kinky."

  
As Pyrrha turned scarlet, Ruby said. "Actually, you could play some NPCs if you want. Give Jaune and I more time to plan their demise."

  
Pyrrha tilted her head. "NPCs?"

  
"Oh, right, last session was all fortress stuff. Non-Player Characters. Anyone who isn't a monster or one of these three." Ruby indicated the rest of her team.

  
"Oh. I guess I can try that."

  
"Great! Check your scroll, I sent you stuff on some of the NPCs I had ready."

  
Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and started to read.

  
Sitting on the floor across from Ruby, Jaune said, "I'm Jaune Arc-"

  
Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yes, we know."

  
"-And I'm Ruby's Minion. I run the monsters. Mostly."

  
Looking up from her character sheet, Blake asked, "Mostly?"

  
"Well, I mean, sometimes Ruby will run the big set piece monster, and I run the goons, mooks and boobs."

  
Yang snorted. Weiss flipped her copy of the rulebook open to the index. "Is that an actual distinction?"

  
Jaune looked around the table. "Goons are urban minions, mooks are fortress minions, boobs are minions you can subvert." Everyone else stared back at him blankly. "There are also nitwits? They're like boobs, but not as reliable - you know what, I think that may have just been my sisters' names for them."

  
"They're not in the index." Weiss closed the book.

  
Yang looked at Jaune, a thoughtful look on her face. "How many of your sisters played bards, Jaune?"

  
"They diced off every game for who would get to play one. Isn't that in the rules?"

  
Ruby shook her head. "Oh, Jaune."

  
Yang leaned forward. "How many of the monsters wound up being boobs?"

  
"...Most of them? They talked through a lot of problems."

  
Blake reached for the rulebook. "Wait, are there rules for that? Yang, why didn't you tell me that?"

  
Jaune shook his head. "No, they imported the social combat system from _WereGrimm the Facade_. Or parts of it, at least."

  
"Oh, **WereGrimmers**. That explains everything." Ruby looked knowingly at Yang, who nodded back. "Don't worry, Jaune. We're here to kill the monsters, not sing at them."

  
Holding up a finger, Blake opened her mouth.

  
Ruby cut her off. "Apart from Blake. Err, Furioso."

  
"Orlando, actually."

  
"I'm Furioso." Yang waved from the couch, on Jaune's right. "Ex-Inquisitor, Slayer of the Froghemoth, and back in my husband's good graces, since we cleared out the fortress and made it to the honeymoon suite." She patted Blake's knee fondly. "I love you, Orlando. And I made sure everything was structurally stable."

  
Blake giggled. "Oh, you're so _naughty_. Go ahead and take the bonuses. And don't forget the new amulet."

  
Ruby blinked at them. "What."

  
"That amulet Furioso dug out of the Froghemoth's sixth stomach." Blake flipped through her notes. "The one that gives me acid immunity - _The Amulet of O'Pept_. And 'lets me vomit forth a pink goop to blind my foes.' Orlando doesn't want to be vomiting anything, so he's transferring that power to Furioso via Bone Deep Rhythm-"

  
Ruby waved a hand, "Right, right, Orlando, sex god, giant bonuses to attack and damage. I had been trying to forget."

  
Blake turned sideways on the couch, putting her legs on Yang's lap. "How could you forget Orlando FitzHalberd? Ex-guard of the Anti-Primate, lyrical thaumaturge on the run from the Iron Inquisition, devastatingly handsome." She tossed her hair. "I have 20 Charisma."

  
Looking down at her character sheet, Weiss asked, "So does Whitley still have the Orlando bonuses?"

  
Yang put a protective arm around Blake's knees. "**No**."

  
Sighing, Blake patted Yang's arm. "Dear, we talked about this. In the afterglow, remember?"

  
Weiss leaned her cheek against her hand. "Once again, I know too much."

  
"What my dear husband means to say is 'Not yet.'" Blake smiled across the table. "Between your bravery in helping us secure the honeymoon suite-"

  
Ruby interrupted. "Still just the top floor of the keep, guys."

  
"-and your guarding the door while Furioso and I... relaxed, we want to make you an offer."

  
"Is it a raise?"

  
Blake screwed up her face. "What? No. We don't pay you."

  
Weiss flipped open the book again. "Actually, Aeldauphin literally need money to live. They have to sleep in a pile of no less than (Aeldauphin level x 100 gold-pressed mana pieces (or fiscal slash magical equivalent)) to recover spells and abilities, and recover hit points at a rate of three per day (with one extra hit point recovered per additional (Aeldauphin level x 50 gold-pressed mana pieces (or fiscal slash magical equivalent))). And those mana pieces have to be theirs; they can't be borrowed. Stolen is fine."

  
Yang stared at her. "How did you just verbally nest parentheticals?"

  
"I'm brilliant." Weiss tapped her pencil on her sidetable. "And I'm still low on hit points. So pay up."

  
Before a scowling Yang could say anything, Blake jumped in. "We'd be happy to pay your bride price."

  
"My what?"

  
Blake waved a hand. "You know, your bride price? It's like a reverse dowry? We pay you, instead of your parent paying us? ...It's in the description of Aeldauphin culture, on page 18?"

  
Ruby blinked at her. "You read the fluff?"

  
"The what?" Blake was looking confused.

  
"The fluff! As in fluff and crunch? ...Nothing?" Ruby stood up.. "Okay, I'm going to go make sandwichs, and I'll bring education back with me!" She zoomed off to the far side of the common room, into the kitchenette.

  
Blake looked at Yang. "What is your sister talking about?"

  
"Uhhhhh..."

  
Weiss gaped at Yang. "Wait, how do you not know?"

  
"Hey, Ruby and I are different people, you know. Maybe she did some reading?"

  
Pyrrha looked up from her scroll. "Jaune, what's a BBEG?"

  
"Big Bad Evil Gal."

  
"Oh!" Pyrrha went back to her reading, leaning close to her scroll. Unaware that everyone else at the table was now looking at her with varying degrees of suspicion. She started humming to herself.

  
In a gust of rose petals, Ruby re-appeared in her chair at the head of the table, brandishing a plate piled high with sandwiches. "Okay, learning time! Take a sandwich, everyone!" She passed the plate to Weiss, who reluctantly took a sandwich and passed the plate to Pyrrha. Who took it, after a nudge to draw her attention. The plate made its way back to Ruby, who took the last sandwich. "Okay, everyone take a bite!"

  
Jaune and Yang bit in. Pyrrha kept reading, the sandwich forgotten in her hand. Blake just looked at it suspiciously. Weiss had pulled a napkin from the drawer in her side-table, and had set the sandwich on it. Tried to pull the two pieces of bread apart.

  
In between bites, Ruby said, "This is a nufferflutter sandwich! Bread, crunchy peanut butter, and marshmallow fluff!" Having made that same discovery on her own, Weiss closed the sandwich, wrapped it in her napkin, and set in next to her coffee cup. All with a look of distaste that most people reserved for overcooked broccoli or taxes. Blake handed her sandwich to Yang, who scarfed it down.

  
Jaune looked at Pyrrha's sandwich. "You going to eat that?" She handed it to him, still reading.

  
Ruby continued, "The nufferflutter sandwich is a beautiful example of how a system should work! It has marshmallow fluff, light and sweet, with lore that will rot your teeth, for the role-players! It has crunchy peanut butter, rich and savory, with rules that will toughen your molars, for the power-gamers! It has bread! Which is, uh..."

  
"The actual book?" Blake ventured.

  
Yang shook her head. "It's the dice."

  
Weiss pointed at the table. "It's the battlemap."

  
Jaune put his hands on his face. "No, no, I got it! Look at the table! See how Ruby and I are on opposite ends of it?"

  
Ruby looked at him. "...It's the table?"

  
"It's you and me! The Fortress Master and the Minion! We make everything possible! We hold the game together!"

  
"Oh." Ruby nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." She paused. "Where were we?"

  
Blake pointed across the table. "We're marrying Whitley."

  
"Now wait just a minute." Weiss held up her hands. "What makes you think you can just decide that for me?"

  
Holding up her hands, Blake started counting off things. "One, we have enough money for you to heal and recover spells, but only if we pool all of our money. And Aeldauphin have cultural taboos against communal wealth, like party funds, unless its within a family. In which case, control of the family funds is democratic, with votes are apportioned in accordance with funds brought in."

  
Jaune nodded. "It's why they haven't taken over the world of F&F, despite all their other advantages."

  
"So if we're part of the same family, we can pool our money and let you recover. And then vote on what to do with any surplus." Blake held up another finger. "Two, do you remember how mind-blowingly good at sex Orlando is? Who wouldn't want these husbandly duties? And a +6 to attack and damage. Three, if we're actually married, we can have threesomes and Furioso won't lose all his purity-based powers."

  
Yang nodded. "Which is most of them." She put her hands together in a sanctimonious pose. "The Iron Inquisition was very clear on the virtues of purity, in between scourging the unbeliever and purging the magic-user."

  
Weiss stared at her. "You have got to be joking."

  
"No joke. I have Resist Cognitive Dissonance at +17." She glanced down at her character sheet. "I'd, uh, just start running if I get hit with a charm effect. Furioso can justify basically anything to himself. Like attacking party members."

  
Blake patted Yang. "Don't worry, dear. That's why I have countercharm songs."

  
Weiss' eyes opened wide. "Oh! Is that how you got him to defect from the Inquisition? You charmed him?"

  
Putting on a dumb face, Yang grinned at her. Blake put her finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh."

  
Jaune looked back and forth between the three of them. "Wow, Blake. Is Orlando actually evil?"

  
"No! You see, he was desperate and looking for an escape, but he really did fall in love with Furioso. He has a very tortured internal dialogue."

  
Ruby drummed her fingers on the table. "Whitley, are you marrying into this crazy bard cult or what?"

  
Weiss considered. "Yes." Across the table, Blake and Yang smiled at her. "Under one condition!" Blake made a 'go ahead' motion. "I want a detailed pre-nuptial agreement drawn up by a competent Aeldauphin lawyer."

  
Yang flopped back in the couch. "Aaaaargh, do you know how much that'll _cost_?"

  
"So we clear out a few more rooms in the Fortress. Charge rent for use of the honeymoon suite." Weiss tapped her character sheet. "I've still got one more Souldrinking Vampire Strike left, and that should give me a lot of hit points back. We just need to find something big enough that I can get those hit points out of it and you two need to defend me until then. And in the process we'll get enough treasure that you two bums can support me in the manner to which all real Aeldauphin are accustomed."

  
Pulling out her notes, Yang looked at Ruby. "So we'll head back to room A12, and try that door we barred earlier. Furioso in front, Whitley in the middle, Orlando in back."

  
"After Whitley gets his time with me, dear." Blake beckoned across the table to Weiss, who started jotting down bonuses.

  
"Fiiiiiine. We cleared out everything near the honeymoon suite, anyway. But hurry, I can only sharpen my axe so much."

  
Ruby looked across the table. "Okay, Jaune. A14 on the key. I'll get the map set up. And Pyrrha, the third NPC on the list is near there, so read them if you haven't already."

* * *

Jaune sighed and crossed out another dead monster. "Ruby, have you considered adding more enemies?"

  
"I did! Plus the bonus monsters from having a bard in the party, singing all over the place!"

  
Weiss held up her hands. "It's not like we're not in danger! I only have seven hit points!"

  
"And I've trying to do something about that, but your fiances are **aggressively** defensive!" Jaune ran down the list. "Nobhoblin sneak, detected while sneaking up on you, and cleaved in thrain! Nobhoblin flanker, shoved through a murder hole! Poor Fluffy, who just wanted pets, sonicked to pieces! Poor Fluffy."

  
Blake stared at him. "Jaune, 'Fluffy' was a heckhound. He wanted to 'pet' our bones. With his teeth."

  
"And you murdered him!"

  
Yang gave a high five to Blake. "Yeah she did! Nice moves, sweetie. Whitley, can't you just drain one of these last nobs?" She tapped the dice roller on her scroll. "That's a 27 to hit and, go figure, 27 damage to that nob booter next to me."

  
Jaune lowered his head, and crossed another monster off the list. Ruby tipped the dead mini over on the table.

  
"I told you," Weiss said, " I can't steal hit points that they don't have. Besides being wasteful, there's a chance for backlash damage if you kill them too much. Still plinking away with my wand, at that archer." She rolled her dice. "18 to hit, 11 damage."

  
"Oh, come on! That's exactly what you needed to hit him and finish him off. Look at this, Pyrrha!"

  
"Hmmm? Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening. I was trying to get into character."

  
Ruby rolled her eyes. And her dice. "Yeah, the nobhoblins just failed their morale check for losing half their numbers. Given that you've been slaughtering them, they're just going to break and run, every nob for themself. But none of them are running to the door to the north."

  
"Dead end?" Weiss guessed.

  
Yang nodded. "Probably. Check it first?"

  
"I'll toss some cutting words at the nobhoblins." Blake picked up her dice. "Whoever's closest to me. I want to make sure they keep running." She rolled. "Uh, 13, if that hits. And 8 damage."

  
Ruby shook her head, "They've got their hands over their ears, running full tilt away. Miss."

  
"Oh well." She shrugged. "Let's check out that door to the north, then."

  
"Furioso, when you try the door, you discover that it's locked." Ruby looked at her sister. "What do you do?"

  
Yang grinned. "I hit it with my... waaaaaaait a minute." She started again. "I pull out my ten foot pole and... Hrm." She leaned forward, thinking.

  
"It's a door. Don't overthink it." Weiss shot across the table.

  
"I have a bad feeling about this. I bet its trapped."

  
Blake shrugged. "Sorry, Whitley. The Inquisition makes people suspicious."

  
"Well, while your husband is being suspicious, I'm going to check the nobhoblins for keys." Weiss turned to Ruby. "Do I find any?"

  
Ruby rolled. "Well, one of them has a key to a safety deposit box at 1st Kingdom Bank. Number 1138."

  
"Why-? Nevermind, we'll get it when we're back in civilization." Weiss made a note on her character sheet. "Anything else?"

  
"Fluffy has a key hanging from his collar. Big, chunky, same reddish metal as the lock on the door." Ruby carefully checked her notes, not looking up.

  
"Perfect. I pick it up and-"

  
Yang held up a hand. "Hold on, Whitley. Maybe let someone with double-digit hit points open the door?"

  
Looking over to Ruby, and her studious indifference, Weiss frowned. "Yes. Yes, that does sound like a good idea. I'm going to be on the far side of the room. Behind this pillar." She moved her Whitley figure.

  
"I'll join you." Blake pushed her figure behind the same pillar. "Just in case."

  
Yang shook her head. "Really feeling the love tonight." She turned to her sister. "Okay, once my squishy, squishy partners are in cover, I'll open the door."

  
"You insert the key into the lock, and turn it, and hear a grinding of metal as the complex lock disengages. Swinging the door open, you see a small bare chamber beyond, with a prisoner shackled to the wall. She's got dark blue skin, and a silvery spiral horn growing out of her forehead. She looks up, and says: " Ruby nodded at Pyrrha.

  
"Oh, my hero! You've rescued me! Those horrible monsters have been keeping me prisoner!" Pyrrha looked at Ruby, who gave her a thumbs up.

  
Weiss looked at Pyrrha, chin in her hand. "I wonder how many hit points she has..."

  
"Whitley, you can't be serious. She's a prisoner!" Blake glared across the table. "We don't murder prisoners for their hit points! Especially not cute ones." She waved at Pyrrha, smiling.

  
Yang put her hands to her temples. "Orlando is going to do this to everyone who isn't actively trying to kill us, isn't he?"

  
Blake shrugged. "It worked on Furioso."

  
"He's a _bard_, Yang." Ruby said, absolutely certain that explained everything.

  
Jaune leaned back on his hands. "Yeah, this brings back memories."

  
"Furioso is going to free the prisoner from her chains." Yang said, resigning herself to the inevitable. "So, who are you? Why are you a prisoner here?"

  
Pyrrha glanced down at her scroll. "My name is Aria Nox, and I'm a mage."

  
Blake nodded. "That's enough to get you locked up and worse by the Inquisition." She pushed her mini up to the door. "I'm Orlando FitzHalberd, and this my husband Furioso, and my fiance Whitley. What kind of magic do you have?"

  
"The very worst kind, I'm afraid. I'm a diabolist."

  
Yang bolted upright, grabbing her scroll. "Okay, initiative, then?" She asked, finger poised.

  
Weiss just looked at her. "What even is that?"

  
"Demon summoner. Bad news. Very bad news. I think we've got the drop on her, though, so-"

  
Poking Yang in the ribs, Blake said, "Honey, we can't just go around killing mages! There are so few of us, and we need allies against the Inquisition."

  
Pyrrha raised her hands. "I don't want to summon them! And I can't control them."

  
Yang screwed up her face. "Is that supposed to be a point in your favor? We'll have demons rampaging around, instead of being directed to murder us _specifically_. They'll just do it anyway. For fun."

  
Half-talking to himself, Jaune said, "Oh, that's where Fluffy came from. I thought that was a little weird."

  
"Furioso, put the axe down. No one is going to hurt you, Aria." Blake reached out to pet Yang's hair.

  
Ruby started to lift a hand to stop her. Blake was getting too in-character. Yang didn't let anyone touch her hair, except for Ruby and their dad. But her sister didn't flinch away from Blake. Just sat there and let Blake stroke her hair, slowly settling back into the couch. Weiss had found an engrossing passage in the rulebook and was pointedly ignoring the whole exchange.

  
"Oh, thank you, Mr. FitzHalberd! I've been so frightened! They've been visiting and making me summon demons for them, and they said they're murder me if I didn't, and it was _horrible_." Pyrrha sat up a bit, said in her normal voice. "Aria collapses to the floor, weeping."

  
Blake put a hand to her heart. "Oh! Orlando tries to comfort her."

  
Scribbling out a note, Ruby folded it in half and handed it to Blake. She took it, and read it. Rolled a die. Shook her head at Ruby.

  
Ruby looked at Weiss and Yang. "So what are the two of you doing? I don't think Aria is going to stop crying anytime soon." Pyrrha shook her head.

  
Sighing, Yang said, "Furioso is just going to be standing nearby, in case our diabolist's tears form a summoning circle, or something."

  
"Furioso, just come give her a hug. You give good hugs." Blake patted Yang's shoulder.

  
"Ugh, fine."

  
"Whitley?" Ruby looked at Weiss. "What are you doing?"

  
"Hmm. Well, I can use my magic-sight to see if the nobhoblins had anything worthwhile."

  
"Roll Awareness."

  
Weiss rolled. "Oh! Critical."

  
Laughing, Ruby said, "Okay, I'll let you have this one. Whitley is prowling among the corpses, looking for trinkets and magical doo-dads, when you get a weird feeling, and look up at Orlando, Furioso, and Aria. Orlando and Furioso both have charm effects on them."

  
"Wait, who charmed Orlando?" Weiss looked around the table as Yang turned to look at Blake. Blake shrugged at her, smiling, and passed along a note from Ruby.

  
Yang took the note and scowled at it as she read. She tapped her scroll, scowled down at the number, and shook her head at Ruby.

  
Ruby turned back to Weiss. "With your Aeldauphin Sight active, you see Aria's horn pulse red, and spit a charm spell at Furioso. Who is now charmed. Again."

  
"I knew I should have eaten her hit points. Whitley pulls out his sword and levels it at Aria." Weiss mimed the same motion, pointing her pencil at Pyrrha. "Who are you really?"

  
Pyrrha leaned back in her chair and laughed. "Mwahahaha! You've fallen into my trap! You will be my minions in my quest to destroy civilization as you know it! Your comrades have already fallen under my sway. Join us or die!"

  
Weiss' pencil wavered. "I mean, does civilization involve the Iron Inquisition?"

  
"Obviously."

  
"The Antiprimate?"

  
"Certainly."

  
"Lots of laws that prevent me from just murdering people and taking their gold-pressed mana pieces (or fiscal slash magical equivalents)?"

  
Pyrrha was becoming uncertain. "Probably?"

  
Weiss shrugged, put her pencil down. "I'm not actually seeing a disadvantage here. All these rules keep getting in my way, Orlando wants to free all mages from the tyrannical yoke of the Inquisition, and Furioso was already charmed by his husband, so free will is a foreign concept to him. And I still only have seven hit points. We're in."

  
Ruby gave her a disbelieving look. "Whitley, you can't just _join_ the BBEG. Aria only gave you the option so you could be all heroic and turn her down."

  
Pyrrha nodded. "That was the general idea, yes."

  
"What, are you going to force us to resist you?"

  
"Ummm... Ruby? What do I say here?"

  
Ruby opened her mouth to respond. Closed it. Tried a few more times. Almost got a word out. She shrugged.

  
Pyrrha turned to Weiss. "Very well, I accept. Welcome to the League of Evil."

  
Jaune looked around the table. "Does this mean that the players are the boobs this time?"

  
Shrugging, Blake said. "I mean, it is a pretty good offer. I bet there are a lot fewer traps and wandering monsters in civilization. And I did want to get revenge on the Antiprimate."

  
Yang looked down at her character sheet, then up at Ruby. "So, does this mean I can class-change to an anti-inquisitor? Punch first, ask questions never?"

  
Ruby nodded. "I guess it does. Unless you want to make daily Cognitive Dissonance checks to stay an inquisitor."

  
"You know, I'll think about it."

  
Weiss asked, "Do anti-inquisitors have to keep ridiculous purity codes?"

  
Yang shook her head. "No, no they do not."

  
"If Furioso becomes an anti-inquisitor, I will waive my request for a pre-nuptial agreement. Since we're going to be killing all the lawyers."

  
"If we're evil now, do we really _need_ to get married?" Blake looked at her party members. "Can't I just seduce whoever I want now?"

  
Weiss flipped through the rulebook. "I don't think that's actually a good/evil distinction. Maybe lawful/chaotic?"

  
Yang ignored her to talk to Blake. "How is that different from what you've been doing this whole time?"

  
"Ummmmm." Blake turned up her hands. "I'll have a less tortured inner dialogue?"

  
Ruby went face down in her notes, muttering something about bards.

  
Looking around at the table, Jaune said, "So, did we want to do a board game next week? Or a card game? I think it's going to take Ruby a bit to rewrite her campaign."

  
Ruby held a thumbs-up over her Fortress Master's screen.

  
"_WereGrimm: The Facade_ sounded interesting." Blake had a thoughtful look on her face.

  
Yang looked at her. "I'm terrified of what you could do with actual social combat rules. How about _Marshal Martel - Space Cowboys_? The gameplay is all based on poker. Or strip poker, if we want to be extra exciting."

  
Smiling, Jaune said, "There's always _Compost King_!"

  
"How about a nice game of Mistral Checkers instead?" Pyrrha suggested.

  
Everyone looked at Weiss. "Do any of you know how to play whist?" Various head shakes and negative responses came from around the table. "Well, that's the only game I know, so it's my suggestion."

  
Ruby lifted her head. "Anyone else hungry?"

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, may have actually painted a mini for Whitley.


End file.
